2018-19 Mediterranean Sea hurricane season (Doug-Live)
The 2018-19 Mediterranean sea hurricane season is an ongoing going event that began on September 27 and will end on May 31, these dates determine cyclonic like activity in the Mediterranean sea and Black Sea, however storms can form at anytime of the year. Seasonal Forecasts Outlook ZCZC MIATWOAT ALL TTAA00 KNHC DDHHMM Tropical Weather Outlook Douglas Hurricane Center Sugar Hill GA 900 AM EDT Sun Oct 10 2018 THE DHC IS ISSUING ADVISORIES ON TROPICAL STORM BENJAMIN OVER THE MEDITRRANEAN SEA Forecaster Genova Advisories Tropical Storm Benjamin Advisory Discussion #1 Benjamin is now named, those in Italy and Sardinia should watch for the storm in the long run as it is intensifying faster than anticipated, and will likely become a hurricane by the end of next week. FORECAST POSITIONS AND MAX WINDS INIT 40 MPH 12H 50 MPH 24H 60 MPH 36H 60 MPH 48H 70 MPH 72H 75 MPH Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2018 till:31/05/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:27/09/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/09/2018 till:29/09/2018 color:TS text:Acacia (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:February from:01/02/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Acacia Main Article:Tropical Storm Acacia (2018) A low pressure area formed near Libya and slowly moved towards Greece, the low gradually organized until September 28 where the low was upgraded to a depression, the storm was named Acacia later that day as it became a tropical storm, after meandering around the Adriatic Sea, Acacia finally made landfall on Italy early on the 30th of September, Acacia would later weaken into a depression that same day, Acacia dissipated the following day, during its life span Acacia killed 15 and minimal damage was reported. Tropical STorm Benjamin A tropical wave formed over the red sea and slowly developed into a tropical cyclone after traversing Egypt and was named Benjamin as it became a tropicla storm on the 10th. Names This is the list of names used to name Mediterranean Sea cyclones while Black Sea cyclones have their own naming list any unused names are marked in , any retired names if any will be announced at the 18th annual Mediterranean Conference, any unretired names will be used in 2024-25. List for 2018-19 Mediterranean Sea *Acacia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Black Sea first four names are shown * * * * Season Effects Category:Medicane Seasons Category:Live Seasons